Little Kisses
by R4D104C71V3
Summary: Cronus/Kankri. Kankri is about to give another one of his infamous lectures to a poor Cronus Ampora. that is, until Cronus decides to distract him with a little affection.


**Little Kisses**

Kankri was walking through Cronus's hive; the only sound was his even breathing and the quiet shuffle of his footsteps. The Vantas peeked into each room he passed, and each time he would softly whisper, "Cronus?" as he tried to find the Ampora. This continued for a while, until he finally found Cronus in his bedroom, curled up under a blanket.

"Cronus, are you all right?" Kankri asked in a soft voice. He slowly walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it. He moved the blanket to the side, revealing Cronus's face. "If there is anything wrong, anything at all, you can tell me." Kankri brushed Cronus's bangs back, starting to stroke his hair.

The Ampora didn't reply for a while, and he only leaned into Kankri's touch. After a few minutes, he finally replied with, "Nah, chief, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired is all, there's no need to worry."

Kankri continued to stroke Cronus's hair, humming a little. "In that case, would you like me to leave you alone? I do believe that a good night sleep is the most important thing to achieve." He withdrew his hand, got off the bed, and started to make his way to the door. "Now do try to get well rested."

"Hey, wait, Kankri," Cronus sat up, and clasped the other's hand, "please just wait a second and hear what I have to say."

The Vantas turned to him, his head cocking to the side. "What is it you would possibly want to say, Cronus? I truly think you should be getting some sleep."

Cronus loosened his grip on his hand, looking down at the ground. "Will you please lay with me?" Kankri's face started to flush slightly, which caused Cronus to smile a little. "I…I don't want to have nightmares again. And I just…really want to sleep with you tonight, okay…?" By the time he finished his sentence, he started to gradually get quieter, obviously bashful.

Kankri let out a soft sigh, and nodded. "All right, I will agree, Cronus." The Ampora immediately brightened up and grinned. Kankri couldn't help himself from smiling as well. "But do not expect that I will take up on your offer too often. I am only agreeing this time because I only want you to sleep well." As he talked, Kankri laid himself on the bed, getting himself comfortable next to Cronus.

Cronus turned to Kankri, caressing his cheek before brushing some hair behind his ear. "Hey," Cronus's voice had dropped down to a whisper, "even if it's one time, it's still great for me to hear, chief."

A shiver went down Kankri's back, "N-now, Cronus," Kankri started shakily, "I do hope you know that you should not be showing so much affection to one of your friends, which does in fact include me." Cronus sighed, and propped himself on his elbows, and leaned himself over the other. Kankri's face flushed a light pink, and he tried his best to ignore Cronus, continuing with, "Showing affection to a friend may or may not be the best thing to do. It can either make them feel uncomfortable when they are with you, which can potentially lead to people leaving you." While Kankri was talking, Cronus had started to press soft kisses onto Kankri's face. "And I-I am sure w-we do not want that to happen, especially with how— Cronus, s-stop that."

The Ampora rested his forehead against Kankri's, grinning. "Aww, come on, babe, you and I both know that you love the affection."

Kankri let out a small huff, crossing his arms. "Well, I cannot exactly argue with that. I truly do appreciate your affection. The only time I do not, is when I'm in the middle talking."

Cronus chuckled and corrected him by saying, "You call that talking? You were about to start another one of your lectures. And let me tell you, there's only five words I want to hear from you, Kankri."

The Vantas loosely wrapped his arms around Cronus's neck, pulling him closer. The corners of Kankri's mouth tugged upwards a little. "I am flushed for you." He whispered softly.

"I'm flushed for you too." Cronus leaned forward, gently pressing his lips against Kankri's.


End file.
